


Inertia

by dukem_nukem (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/dukem_nukem
Summary: Max decides to be selfish at the Vortex Club party. -set during episode 4-





	

Nothing good ever came from a Vortex Club party. Max knew that. She tried focusing on finding Nathan, and only finding Nathan, but everything was loud, and she couldn’t take two fucking steps without being offered this drug or that. The temptation to take them was overwhelming--anything to forget about everything for a while. Chloe was nowhere to be found, and the anxiety was weighing heavy on Max’s shoulders. Her stomach lurched and her head spun. She wondered if she’d pass out, but the drive to find Nathan Prescott was enough to help her shake it off. 

The music was oppressively loud, heavy bass shaking the floorboards and making Max’s head pound with it. She combed through the VIP lounge, searching for any sign of perverted, psychopathic rich boys. 

No rich boys, no blue-haired punk girls. 

Just drunk Vortex Club members, dancing with their boyfriends and bragging about being “fucking wasted.” 

Victoria was there. 

The blonde caught Max’s eye faster than she would have liked to admit. Victoria had a way of doing that, catching her attention and running away with it. 

She wasn’t with anyone, and she looked terribly morose. Moody as always, but with a touch of melancholy that didn’t suit her at all. 

“Victoria!” Max called her name over the music, throat straining with the effort to keep her voice loud enough. Surprisingly, Victoria turned her head, looking Max up and down like she wanted to fuck her, or cut her in two. 

“What are you doing here? This is the VIP lounge, something that you aren’t.” 

Max rolled her eyes at that, rage bubbling inside of her, mingling with lust, which was flirting with concern. 

“I’m on the list, whoops.” She shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms, staring Victoria down with the same kind of authority that the blonde threw at her. 

“Do you really think you’re in charge here, Max?” Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow, stepping closer, getting up in Max’s face. 

“No, but are you?” 

The question threw Victoria off guard, bravado had never been Max’s strong suit before she started fucking with time. 

“Don’t even go there,” she started, but stopped when she’d stepped too close and pinned Max up against a wall. 

Oh. 

The closeness wasn’t undesired. Max had thought about it, she’d closed her eyes in bed at night and dreamt about how Victoria Chase would feel pressed against her. But that was just fantasy. Having it happen, having Victoria’s hands find her hips, pinning her harder against the wall, was really going to make her pass out. 

“What are you doing?” Max gasped out, looking up at her, a little whimper threatening to push its way out of her mouth. 

“We’re at a party, I’m drunk, you’re annoying…” Victoria trailed off, her mouth close enough to Max’s own that she could smell the alcohol on her breath. It wasn’t a turn-off. Max inhaled, “but everyone is...is here…” she looked over Victoria’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of blue hair. 

Fuck. 

“Even Chloe? Yeah, I know. I don’t care.” 

Max narrowed her eyes, a nerve hit. 

“You’re not going to be on top if we do this.” Max hissed, reaching up, letting a hand wrap around Victoria’s delicate neck. She squeezed, feeling warm skin and taut muscles beneath her fingers. 

A part of her could see why Nathan liked tying up his model. 

There was power in her grip, and Victoria didn’t shove her away. A gasp fell from her lips, and she reached up, wrapping her fingers around Max’s wrist. 

“Where did this come from?” Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow, nails digging into the inside of Max’s wrist now. 

“Shut up.” 

The kiss was fire, teeth and tongue and Max squeezing Victoria’s throat until she heard the blonde choke for air. Max wondered how long Victoria had wanted this, how long she’d hidden the desire behind glares and petty remarks. 

That didn’t matter, Max supposed, moving her hand away from Victoria’s neck. She needed more. Everything was spinning, she could hear the howl of the wind and the rain even over the music, and Chloe was nowhere. Nathan could be dead by now, heart pierced with one of Chloe’s bullets. But all that mattered in the milliseconds in between kissing Victoria Chase and dragging her into the dirty, crowded bathroom, was getting some, and being selfish for once. 

If the world was really going to end, if Nathan was dead, then Max was going to take what she wanted for once. 

Victoria’s body made a loud thud when Max slammed her against the bathroom stall wall. A moan, a whine, a whispered “please, Max,” and Victoria’s skirt was bunched up around her waist. It was so dirty, and that made Max want it even more. 

“I want--fuck, Victoria, please what?” The dominance shocked her, but Max kept going, tugging Victoria’s panties down. 

That earned another moan, “please fuck me, Max…” 

That was enough. Victoria was enough. 

Inexperienced fingers found their way inside of her, one, two, Max was pleased that Victoria was wet enough for a third. Nothing had ever felt as good as being inside the Queen Bee of Arcadia Bay. She was wet, hot, her walls felt like velvet against Max’s fingers as she moved then in and out. All the way out, before forcing them back in so deep that Victoria gasped, back arching like a bow, everything tensing and tightening. 

For once in her life, Max was with someone who could only think about her. Chloe’s attention was constantly divided by Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, we have to find Rachel! 

I love Rachel I love Rachel I love Rachel Amber! 

Max was starting to resent Rachel fucking Amber. Chloe never looked at Max like she was all she wanted, but like she was what she had. 

And then there was Victoria, riding Max’s fingers, cunt aching and dripping all over them. 

Max was all Victoria wanted. 

A gasp tore from Victoria’s throat, and she pulled Max into another rough kiss, tangling her fingers in messy blonde hair. 

“I’m gonna cum, Max...can I? Pretty please?” 

She sounded so cute and submissive, Max didn’t even think about saying no when Victoria looked up at her with nothing but need and adoration in her eyes. 

“Cum for me, Victoria.” 

It was a command, and one that Victoria was more than eager to follow. 

Her orgasm was loud, it was disruptive, and the other students outside their stall were more interested in it than Max wanted them to be. 

Max pulled her fingers out, licking them before wiping the remainder on Victoria’s cheek. 

“Stay away from Nathan tonight. Understand? I have to go.” 

She sounded curt, uninterested, but adrenaline is one hell of a drug. Victoria nodded, dazed and confused, panting so hard Max is almost worried. 

But that doesn’t stop her. She leaves the stall, she leaves Victoria, and tries to think about nothing but the look in Victoria’s eyes when she was coming on her fingers.


End file.
